Gripe Estacional
by arcee93
Summary: La llegada del otoño significa muchas cosas, entre ellas: —Sherlock... —No es no, no quiero mas estúpidas medicinas, ni que me cuides como un bebé, se cuidarme perfectamente bien, y prueba de ello es haberme mantenido vivo, solo, hasta el día en que nos conocimos ¿no crees?, no te necesito John—espetó el detective, buscando equilibrar su vulnerabilidad con frialdad e ironía


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

Promt: Johnlock. Relación establecida. Sherlock enfermo, John debe cuidarlo.

Regalo de cumpleaños para Rowena ^^

**Advertencias:** para quienes no hayan leído los libros de Agatha Christie o vayan a leerlos, hay spoilers.

**Gripe estacional**

Llegó el otoño, y con el no solo llegaron los románticos colores en las hojas de los árboles ni el cortante frío preludio de un invierno agresivo, con la estación también arribó la gripe.

— ¡Sherlock!—llamó John al llegar al piso un lunes por la tarde —.Sherlock, ya llegué —anunció entrando a la sala, dejando de lado su cazadora.

El aludido estaba tirado en el sofá aparentemente sumido en su palacio mental.

—Esta vez no lo lograrás, Sherlock llegó el otoño —comentó John parándose frente al detective con los brazos en jarras.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza con hastío.

— ¿En serio? No lo había notado.

—Sherlock…

—Ocupado.

—No tienes ni un solo caso desde hace una semana.

—Una semana, 23 horas y 30 minutos John.

—No preguntaré como lo haces —suspiró John notando que el detective no llevaba reloj —.Sherlock sólo debes acompañarme a la clínica, no tardarás ni media hora.

—El año pasado no me enfermé —sentenció Sherlock con el mismo tono con el que comunica la prueba definitiva para un caso.

—Eso no te libra de enfermarte este año.

—No —contestó el menor girándose hacia el respaldo del mueble, dando por finalizada la conversación.

—bien, nunca me haces caso, no se ni para que me preocupo —cedió el doctor dirigiéndose a la cocina — ¿Té?

Un gruñido que John interpretó como un "si" fue su respuesta.

Ahora que eran pareja las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre los dos, para John la única diferencia era el sexo, algunas demostraciones de afecto dentro del piso y el hecho de "dormir" juntos, cuando Sherlock dormía.

Para Sherlock la diferencia radicaba en el exceso de la, ya de por si molesta, sobreprotección de John y eso a veces lo incomodaba, no sabía como sentirse ni como responder, generaba un mar de confusión en su ordenada mente y él odiaba todo lo que alterase la misma, excepto las hormonas y ciertas sensaciones y emociones que liberaba cuando estaba con John pero, eso jamás lo admitiría.

Finalmente un caso llegó, manteniéndolos ocupados durante siete días con sus noches, corriendo bajo la lluvia, saltando sobre los charcos, entrevistándose con la liga de ilegales y un sin número de actividades extras que John calificaría como poco saludables, todo para descubrir que el hijo bastardo del panadero se acostaba con su hermanastra (sin saberlo) y que basándose en sus confesiones de un día domingo, el sacerdote de la iglesia los había quemado en una hoguera como si viviera en la época de la inquisición.

— Fue entretenido John —saltó el detective nada más llegar al piso, abrazando a su novio con fuerza.

John rodó los ojos, estaba agotado, pero bien sabía que luego de un caso Sherlock tenía la suficiente energía como para exigir una buena sesión de sexo, y luego de esta caería dormido como un tronco durante un día entero, incluso más, John ya se había llevado sus buenos sustos con un Sherlock "catatónico".

Pero esa vez fue diferente, el agarre sobre el doctor cedió y Sherlock casi dio contra el suelo, los reflejos de John aun eran muy eficaces.

— ¿Sherlock? —le llamó preocupado, al no tener respuesta prácticamente lo arrastró hacia el sillón, donde lo dejó caer con cuidado, el cuerpo de Sherlock parecía de goma por como se balanceó su cabeza al carecer del soporte del hombro del doctor —.Sherlock, creo que te sobre exigiste esta vez —le regañó John.

—Estoy bien —murmuró el detective con tozudez luchando por enfocar los ojos de John.

—Por supuesto que lo estas, estas excelente. —ironizó el doctor buscando su maletín con la vista, lo encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Los pocos segundos que tardó en ir por el maletín y volver, bastaron para que Sherlock rodara hasta caer sobre los posa brazos. Realmente preocupado John alzó la manga izquierda del detective y le tomó el pulso.

—Acelerado —dijo para si.

—Obvio, me estas tocando —contestó con voz vacilante el menor.

—Cállate y quédate quieto —ordenó John en su modo "doctor militar", uno que Sherlock parecía respetar, al escuchar un bufido de aceptación John le quitó con cuidado la gabardina y la chaqueta, deslizándola por sus brazos hasta dejarla atorada entre su cuerpo y el sillón, luego soltó uno a uno los botones de la camisa.

—Te estas aprovechando —murmuró el detective tratando de sonar disgustado.

—Sherlock que te calles —pidió John colocándose el estetoscopio en los oídos.

Tras unos segundos de auscultación John estuvo satisfecho, se quitó el estetoscopio y lo acomodó sobre su cuello con un movimiento tan repetido que se le hacía casi automático, luego midió la presión y revisó los reflejos, posó una mano sobre la frente de Sherlock para tomar su temperatura.

—Estas ardiendo —fiebre, el único síntoma que le faltaba para dar su diagnóstico —Sherlock tienes la gripe, tus pulmones suenan fatal y apuesto lo que quieras a que tienes la garganta inflamada, has estado carraspeando mucho los últimos dos días, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? —preguntó el doctor sintiéndose algo herido, Sherlock parecía no confiar en él.

—No me habrías dejado terminar el caso —contestó el menor resignado—. Y no me sentía enfermo.

John se tragó la mordaz respuesta que preparó en su mente, después de todo, para Sherlock, los casos eran su vida, mientras estuviera inmerso en uno, su magnifica mente no procesaría los datos de una enfermedad.

—Esto no habría ocurrido si hubieras ido a la clínica, una sencilla vacuna Sherlock, un pequeño pinchazo para evitar todo esto —suspiró cansado —. Ven, vamos a la cama.

John pasó uno de los brazos de Sherlock por sobre sus hombros sujetándolo por la muñeca y rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre. A paso lento llegaron a la habitación del detective, donde lo dejó caer con suavidad en la cama.

—Iré a comprar algunas medicinas —dijo mientras le quitaba los zapatos y se deshacía de los empapados calcetines —. Quédate en la cama mientras tanto.

—Déjame dormir —gruñó Sherlock como respuesta, dándole la espalda.

John sonrió y lo arropó con una sábana ligera, Sherlock suspiró y se acomodó en posición fetal.

Al escuchar la puerta de la calle cerrándose Sherlock abrió los ojos, se sentía muy mal, estaba seguro que para cuando John regresase estaría peor, el doctor se daría cuenta y lo enviaría directo al hospital, donde dependería de todos esos rostros extraños y sus diagnósticos.

Tembloroso se puso en pie, John no tendría manera de saber que tan mal estaba si no disponía de sus instrumentos, apoyándose en las paredes y en los muebles llegó hasta el maletín, sólo debía encontrar un buen lugar para esconderlo.

Al llegar a su habitación sonrió victorioso, lo ocultaría en un lugar donde John no pudiese alcanzarlo, tras cumplir su misión, se dejó caer en la cama, justo a tiempo, porque ya podía escuchar como John abría la puerta del edificio y maldecía al subir las escaleras.

Fingiendo estar dormido escuchó a John entrar a su cuarto y llamarle varias veces, luego sintió su suave mano sobre su frente y el respingo que dio el doctor al sentirlo, probablemente, más caliente.

John lanzó un suspiro resignado, y buscó su maletín por todo el piso, poniendo patas arriba todo el lugar entre maldiciones, entonces, pasados unos minutos, se detuvo a pensar con calma y finalmente lo localizó, Sherlock lo había ocultado en lo alto del armario, soltando un gruñido de molestia se dispuso a bajarlo, curioso por el ruido Sherlock giró, olvidándose de parecer dormido y siguió sus acciones con ojos primero divertidos, John al ser mas bajo brincaba para alcanzar su objetivo, y luego cautelosos al ver a John bajar el maletín, buscar en el y acercársele con un termómetro.

—Necesito tomarte la temperatura, así que no muerdas, tires o escondas el termómetro, ya se que tienes fiebre —dijo firme John colocando el termómetro bajo la lengua de Sherlock, sólo la mala cara de este lo salvó de un regaño por ocultarle el maletín—. Voy por un paracetamol.

Craso error el dejar a un "débil" maestro de la manipulación, solo, porque como accionado por un resorte Sherlock se sacó el termómetro y lo metió en un vaso con agua, corrió al baño y se refrescó el rostro, para luego tirarse sobre la cama, envolverse con la sabana, exactamente igual que antes, y ponerse el termómetro segundos antes de que John entrara.

—A ver —John sacó el termómetro de un inusualmente tranquilo Sherlock — ¡Vaya! —exclamó sorprendido al ver la lectura —. Hummm...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con inocencia Sherlock.

—Según esto —dijo señalando el termómetro—. Estas muerto, de echo lo llevas desde hace unas... 3 o 4 horas. Porque tienes 33 °C —el médico volvió a posar su mano en la frente, ya no tan fresca, del pálido detective—. A juzgar por el hecho de que olvidaste llevar el termómetro a una temperatura normal para ti y de que intentaste refrescarte la cara, pero ya hierve de nuevo por la fiebre, deduzco que estas peor de lo que pensé.

Sherlock fue a contestar pero se sintió repentinamente cansado, una ligera tos lo acometió.

—Deja el termómetro en su sitio, necesito saber que tan mal estas—-pidió John tratando de meter el instrumento en la boca de Sherlock, pero este se negó.

Con un suspiro John se levantó y buscó en su maletín uno digital, no confiaba mucho en el, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Molesto Sherlock permitió que John colocara el aparato en su oído.

—Tienes casi 40 ° C como me lo temía —Sherlock dejo escapar un gemido cansado, ya podía verse en un taxi camino al hospital —. No debiste agitarte — le regañó John acariciando las mejillas, sonrojadas por la fiebre, del detective, luego se levantó y rebuscó en su maletín, Sherlock respiraba cada vez con más dificultad y la fiebre iba ganando terreno, al detective no le gustaría lo que vendría a continuación.

—John... no —susurró Sherlock —. No lo soporto, no después de mi adicción —confesó apenado.

—Solo así bajare la fiebre, has empeorado y todo lo originó tu dramatismo y terquedad... —reprochó John tratando de no dejarse manipular, ¿Por qué era eso, no? Simple manipulación por parte del menor, quizás algo más, Sherlock normalmente no era muy comunicativo respecto de su pasado.

John se jactaba de casi ser inmune a sus miradas de cachorro indefenso, pero esos ojos enigmáticos convertidos en pura ternura, los rizos apelmazados por el sudor, el rostro sonrojado y los ligeros jadeos que dejaba escapar el detective lograron convencerlo, eso y la lucha mental que se libraba en su interior.

—Esta bien, trataremos algo diferente, pero como no baje esa fiebre me temo que tendré que medicarte —suspiró cansado el doctor —. Fuera sabana y tómate el paracetamol —ordenó mientras iba hacia el baño —. A veces los métodos de las abuelitas funcionan —dijo John regresando con una esponja y una olla con agua —.Bueno, esto servirá —Sherlock se desenrolló de la sábana, tragó obedientemente la pastilla y se dejó hacer, sus piernas parecían de gelatina y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, agotado cerró los ojos.

Un ligero gemido, más de placer que de malestar brotó de sus labios al sentir una esponja húmeda recorrer su pecho desnudo y su rostro, en su fiebre la sentía fría, algo molesta, pero las suaves caricias que dejaba a su paso superaban con creces su malestar.

John deseaba hacer eso en circunstancias menos penosas, el pecho húmedo del detective era jodidamente erótico, como sacado se una escultura griega, la esponja recorría los pectorales finamente marcados, y descendía por sus fuertes abdominales, arrancando sonidos guturales a Sherlock. Tras unos minutos, convencido de que Sherlock se encontraba mejor se detuvo, cerró la camisa, acariciando levemente el torso a medida que unía los botones, arropó al detective y algo acalorado por sus acciones fue por una taza de té a la cocina.

El pequeño intervalo de tiempo valió para que a Sherlock le subiera de nuevo la temperatura, siendo amenazado esta vez por sueños realmente terroríficos.

Al entrar, John lo encontró agitado, dando vueltas en la cama, sudando a mares y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

—Sherlock, no pasa nada, todo esta bien—trató de consolarlo el doctor sin saber muy bien si abrazar al detective—. Sherlock todo esta bien—repitió, abrazando la cabeza del menor cerca de su pecho.

—John—gimió Sherlock débilmente, siendo acosado después por un acceso de tos, inmerso aún en su pesadilla—. John.

—Estoy aquí—respondió el doctor acariciando suavemente la espalda de Sherlock, intuyendo acertadamente, de que iba la pesadilla de su novio.

Sherlock se calmó lentamente, cayendo en un sueño tranquilo en brazos de John.

—Oh no—gimió John tocando la frente del detective, buscando el origen de sus sueños—. Te había bajado.

Viendo que no le quedaba de otra el doctor despertó a Sherlock.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ante la cara agotada de su novio—. Pero te subió de nuevo la fiebre, tendré que darte un antipirético un poco más fuerte, no te preocupes, ni notarás-

— ¡No! —exclamó el detective con la voz ronca por la resequedad de su garganta, sonaba casi como un ruego, casi, porque Sherlock nunca rogaba.

—Sherlock... por favor—pidió John.

Viéndose atrapado por el malestar y la cara de preocupación de John, Sherlock accedió, vencido.

—Será rápido—le animó John ayudándole a tumbarse bocabajo.

Para Sherlock, lo indefenso de la posición y la anticipación lo hacían encontrarse incómodo, así que enterró el rostro en su almohada, sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a John desempacando la jeringa, y no pudo evitar morder la almohada cuando sintió las firmes, pero gentiles manos de John bajarle el pantalón y el boxer, odiaba las agujas, las odiaba a pesar de ser un ex-adicto.

—Relájate Sherlock, estas muy tenso—pidió John acariciándole el cabello, bajando por su nuca y masajeando con gentileza sus hombros—.Tranquilo.

Sherlock se dejó llevar, la incomodidad de estar indefenso ante John, con todas sus murallas por el suelo, desaparecía con los suaves tratos del doctor.

—Tranquilo—volvió a murmurar John limpiando con alcohol y acariciándolo en el proceso—.Acabare pronto—aseguró clavando la aguja, Sherlock se retorció y John lo acarició tiernamente en la pierna mientras presionaba el émbolo.

Sherlock se quedó repentinamente quieto y en silencio, un ligero temblor recorrió su espalda, por lo demás se mantuvo inmóvil, John se deshizo de todo lo utilizado y se sentó junto a Sherlock, la atmosfera de la habitación parecía haberse congelado, tensado.

—Déjame solo—pidió Sherlock con la voz afectada, tratando de sonar molesto, pero la ronquera y la almohada que cubría su rostro no ayudó al énfasis.

—No lo haré—respondió John firme, entendía en parte a Sherlock, no estaba acostumbrado y no recordaba todos los malestares y dolores de los que era presa; correr tras un asesino, llevar golpes, incluso ser acribillado con esquirlas de vidrio eso era nada comparado con una gripe para el detective, de ser menos grave, la situación seria hasta risible.

—Déjame—volvió a ordenar el detective tembloroso, ocultando su rostro aun más en la almohada, tratando de ahogar algunos gemidos de dolor.

—No hagas eso, te ahogarás—John se inclinó sobre Sherlock y tras un ligero forcejeo este soltó la almohada con un mohín de rabia en su sonrojada cara, para luego girar su rostro y así evitar todo contacto visual.

—Bueno... debes descansar para que el medicamento sea más eficiente—cedió John comprensivo—.Vendré a verte en un rato.

Una mano caliente y sorprendentemente fuerte se cerró en la muñeca del médico.

—No me dejes—pidió el detective esquivando la mirada, intentando dar un tono de orden a una frase que parecía un ruego, con sorprendente fuerza jaló a John sobre la cama, este cayó sentado en el antiguo lugar que ocupaba, Sherlock repto por la cama, y posó su cabeza en el regazo de John—.No quiero que te vayas.

—Al menos regresó tu bipolaridad—admitió John algo aliviado, conocía a Sherlock y sabía que todo se debía a la dificultad, para su mente prodigiosa, de aceptar la vulnerabilidad, los sentimientos y el malestar, el joven había terminado por explotar—.Tranquilo todo estará bien—dijo como si nada acariciando los rizos del menor.

Sherlock hizo el ademán de apartar la cabeza, las caricias lo hacían sentir terriblemente débil y cuidado, llenándolo de culpa y de un sentimiento que a penas identificaba, John entendió y dejo de tocarlo; luego de un tiempo el menor se giró y aún sobre su regazo buscó la mirada de John, este aprovechó para posar su mano en la frente del detective.

—Estas mejor—mintió para si mismo, tratando de no preocupar al más joven.

—No me siento mejor—suspiró Sherlock cerrando los ojos y cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

—Lo se—admitió Watson jugando con los rizos del detective.

Los minutos fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en horas, John se sentía algo rígido, pero no se atrevía a moverse para no molestar a Sherlock, cada tanto controlaba la fiebre y para su alivio esta había bajado, John poco a poco sintió deslizar el sueño sobre el y calló dormido con Sherlock aun en su regazo.

Al despertar fue conciente de dos cosas, que estaba muy cómodo con el ardiente cuerpo de su novio aun sobre su regazo y que la mano del mismo estaba cerrada posesivamente en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

John sintió una sacudida en su estomago, parte culpa por haberse ido esas horas y parte amor, puro amor, amaba a ese hombre, maldición, y no era gay, pero aun así, todo su mundo parecía girar en torno al detective, en torno a esa mano posesiva sobre su corazón.

Una manera que tenía Sherlock de decirle:

"No me vuelvas a dejar solo, nunca más, porque te amo"

Porque jamás se lo diría a la cara, pero estaba ahí, en sus acciones y en esa vulnerabilidad que solo mostraba con John; el mayor suspiró acariciando la mano del detective.

— ¿John? —se desperezó el detective algo desorientado.

—Aquí estoy, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó incorporándose, con la mano de Sherlock aun aferrada como garra a su suéter.

—Mejor—contestó el detective acomodándose a gusto en el regazo de John, mientras le lanzaba una profunda mirada, de esas con que analizaba todo lo referente al doctor.

Buscando como evadirse, John miró su reloj, aun era temprano, el sol había salido hacía poco pero aún en la habitación se conservaba una penumbra agradable, alguien debió apagarles la luz en la noche, seguramente la señora Hudson, ya se imaginaba los cotilleos de la buena casera con su amiga la señora Turner.

Sherlock cayó dormido de nuevo, vencido por la gripe, antes de que John pudiese levantarse, el mayor se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas, el descanso extra siempre era bienvenido.

Un rayo de sol, particularmente persistente bañaba el rostro del doctor, arrancándole de su relajado sueño con, no cierta violencia, con cuidado se incorporó y se deslizó de debajo del detective, sustituyendo sus piernas con una almohada, Sherlock suspiró relajado y John aprovechó y soltó la mano que le apresaba el pecho.

—Vendré a verte en un rato—prometió besando la frente de Sherlock.

John se bañó y preparó el desayuno, comió su ración y el resto lo puso en una bandeja junto con las medicinas que le tocaban al joven, casi vuelca la bandeja al oír un grito.

— ¡John! —exclamaba agónico Sherlock.

—Santo dios, ahora ¿Qué será? —se preguntó arreglándoselas para entrar con bandeja y todo al cuarto del detective.

Sherlock había arrojado la almohada contra la ventana, estaba enredado con la sabana, en posición fetal, tembloroso y pálido; John preocupado se acercó y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

—Aquí estoy Sherlock, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? —tanteó Watson, mientras posaba su mano en la pálida frente del detective, Sherlock pareció reaccionar y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te habías ido...no estabas—contestó sincero.

—Había ido a desayunar y a asearme, incluso te traje el desayuno—señaló John ayudando a Sherlock a sentarse, colocándole varias almohadas de soporte.

Sherlock recuperó la compostura, espió el contenido de la bandeja con curiosidad y torció el gesto.

—Come un poco, luego tomarás tus medicinas—dijo John con afabilidad acercándole una taza de té.

Sherlock bebió solo la mitad, para luego mirar con desagrado las tostadas y los huevos revueltos, con un dramático suspiro empezó a comer, consciente de la vigilancia de John, era imposible desobedecerlo cuando estaba en su modo "novio doctor sobre protector".

Enfurruñado dejó el plato a medio acabar también y se cruzó de brazos enterrándose entre las almohadas.

—No tomare nada, me niego rotundamente a... —pero John ya había deslizado una cucharada de antigripal en la boca de Sherlock, quien no tuvo de otra que tragar apresuradamente.

—Ves como todo es más sencillo si cooperas—sonrió John feliz, Sherlock no estaba de acuerdo —. Vamos, solo falta el expectorante.

—No

—Sherlock...

—No es no, no quiero mas estúpidas medicinas, ni que me cuides como un bebé, se cuidarme perfectamente bien solo, y prueba de ello es haberme mantenido vivo, solo, hasta el día en que nos conocimos ¿no crees?, no te necesito John—espetó el detective, buscando equilibrar su vulnerabilidad con frialdad e ironía.

John tragó grueso, un nudo parecía haberse formado a la altura de su estómago, enviando ardientes ondas a sus ojos, parpadeó para evitar llorar y salió del cuarto de Sherlock con un "esta bien" muy forzado.

—Demasiado blando para su propio bien—suspiró Sherlock lanzando una mirada de reprobación a la puerta, como si esta pudiera taladrar a través de ella y llegar hasta John.

Su celular vibró y desesperado, pensando que era un caso lo revisó, empezaba a aburrirse.

"Eres un idiota hermanito, así no te enseñó mami a tratar a tus amigos" MH

Sherlock bufó y no contestó, así que otro mensaje llegó

"Los sentimientos son debilidad, admito que creía eso, pero e descubierto que pueden ser muy adictivos y útiles" MH

"Claro, ya perdiste tu virginidad con Lestrade. ¿Qué pensó de tu sobrepeso?" SH

"Estamos hablando de ti" MH

"¡Oh! vaya, no lo había notado" SH

"Si lo sigues tratando así se alejará de ti, la paciencia no es infinita, no lo mereces" MH

—Maldición—exclamó molesto Sherlock, Mycroft había dado en el clavo, algo, muy enterrado dentro de si mismo le decía que tenia que merecer a John, no dejarle ir jamás y que fuera suyo para siempre.

Tuvo una idea, tomó su celular y empezó a escribir.

"John, yo, me temo que soy yo, es obvio; nunca podré ser completamente agradable, ni tierno ni dar muestras de afecto o de gratitud, ni ser ordenado, ni dejar mis experimentos, pero por ti podría intentarlo, pero solo por ti porque eres mío y de nadie mas"

Se asqueó al releerlo, demasiado cursi, y con dedos temblorosos fue a buscar la tecla para borrar.

Y es aquí cuando el destino es juguetón.

Un estornudo atacó a Sherlock, haciéndole deslizar el dedo hacia la tecla "enviar"

El sonido del celular de John se dejó oír en la sala, el detective se levantó dispuesto a cogerlo antes que el doctor, pero, al fin y al cabo estaba enfermo, un mareo repentino lo tiró al suelo cerca de la puerta, justo cuando John abría y leía el mensaje.

John brincó por sobre el sofá como Sherlock, ya se le habían pegado varias de sus malas mañas, y entró de golpe a la habitación del detective. Tirándolo al suelo cuando este trataba de ponerse de pie tras la puerta.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó cuando cayó sentado, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

—Oh dios, perdón Sherlock, estar tras una puerta no es muy seguro—se disculpó John recorriendo el cráneo del detective con los dedos, un siseo le indicó que había localizado la magulladura—. Mantente quieto voy por hielo.

Minutos después, con Sherlock acostado de nuevo sobre el regazo de John y con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza se dio inicio a la charla.

— ¿Tu enviaste esto? —preguntó John.

—Es obvio incluso para ti—contestó el detective incómodo.

—Es lindo, pero no deseo que cambies por mi Sherlock, porque te amo tal cual eres, porque a pesar de que seas un bastardo sin tacto, tienes un corazón, uno muy noble y temeroso de ser lastimado.

—No seas cursi, escribí ese mensaje estando afiebrado—espetó Sherlock.

—Si, claro—concedió John posando un beso en la frente del detective—. ¿Esto significa que me dejarás cuidarte? —preguntó John señalando la pantalla de su celular, donde brillaba el cursi mensaje.

Sherlock pareció meditarlo unos segundos, la verdad, que lo cuidaran no estaba tan mal, solo lo molestaba, había cosas que lo sobrepasaban, sentimientos muy cálidos que no comprendía del todo.

— Me comportaré si borras ese mensaje —aceptó.

—Y yo que deseaba enmarcarlo —dijo John con un cabeceo.

Sherlock alzó una ceja en respuesta.

—Tranquilo lo borraré, listo, ¿ves?

Sherlock brincó de su cama y le arrebató el celular a John, dispuesto a comprobar si el mensaje estaba borrado del todo.

—No podrás borrarlo de mi cerebro—se burló el doctor empujándolo de nuevo a la cama—. Necesito que descanses.

Devolviéndole el celular Sherlock se dejó llevar hasta el colchón, ya no tenía sueño, estaba aburrido.

—John—llamó con su voz seductora, ciertas actividades lo sacarían de su aburrimiento.

—Nada de eso Sherlock, debes descansar, toda actividad física la tienes prohibida.

—John, me aburro.

—Puedes acostarte en el sofá de la sala y ver la televisión.

—Aburrido.

John salió de la habitación un momento y regresó con una bolsa llena de libros, lamentando tener que echar mano de su "reserva de emergencia contra aburrimientos" tan pronto.

— ¿Quieres leer un libro? —ofreció señalando la bolsa al regresar —. Son novelas policiales, puedes divertirte resolviendo sus casos.

Los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron por un instante, los libros eran mejores que las series de la televisión.

—Lee —ordenó a John haciéndole espacio en la cama entre toses, su nariz empezó a gotear.

—Espera —pidió John, buscando una caja de pañuelos en su maletín.

—Me aburro —se quejó el detective con voz nasal.

—Ese síntoma es nuevo —rió John, Sherlock se oía realmente gracioso —.Úsalos—ordenó mientras se sentaba en la cama al lado de Sherlock —Bien, son libros de Agatha Christie, los compré en una subasta en…

—El caso John, el caso —le recordó Sherlock.

— Esta bien, empezaremos con "Asesinato en el Expreso de Oriente"

— ¿Qué clase de título es ese? Ya se de donde sacas ideas para los tuyos—criticó Sherlock con un mohín sonándose minutos después—. ¡Maldita sea!

John rió y continuó con la lectura.

—Obviamente todos son los asesinos—bufó el detective a mitad de la novela.

—Sherlock…

—Termina de leer, se que tengo razón.

Y resultó cierto, Sherlock tenía razón. Agotado de tanto leer John se levantó, dejando al lado del detective la bolsa con los libros.

—Iré a preparar el almuerzo, puedes seguir leyendo, o talvez, deberías dormir.

Sherlock torció el gesto y testarudamente tomó otro libro, John se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a preparar una buena sopa de pollo para el detective.

Por supuesto, el contenido de la nevera no era apto para el consumo humano, dando un suspiro John tomó su cazadora y se dispuso a salir de compras.

—Será solo unos minutos—se dijo, recordando el incidente con el maletín John decidió no avisar, después de todo, ¿Qué mal harían unos instantes lejos del detective?

Al parecer mucho, concluyó al entrar al piso y encontrar a Sherlock paseando por sobre los muebles mientras leía.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? —preguntó, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

— ¿No es obvio?

—No, solo veo que estas desobedeciendo mis órdenes.

—No eres mi sargento—se burló el menor.

—Pero soy tu doctor, y guardé una copia del cursi mensaje—amenazó John.

Furioso Sherlock bajó de los muebles y se tiró sobre el sofá.

—No es justo, eso no es de caballeros—reprochó escondiendo el rostro detrás del libro.

—Contigo nunca se tiene suficiente cuidado—dijo John con una sonrisa y tras asegurarse de que Sherlock seguía en el sofá fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

—No quiero sopa—dijo Sherlock volteando la cara cuando John se le acercó con un plato—ya desayuné, no tengo porque almorzar.

—Come un poco, te hará bien.

—No.

—Luego te daré un baño—ofreció el doctor.

—¿En serio John? ¿Tan desesperado estás?

—Tenía que intentarlo—suspiró el doctor dejando el plato en la mesa de la sala, luego se marchó a su habitación.

Sherlock observó el plato, no le haría ningún mal comer, todo por John y el dichoso mensajito chantajista.

La sopa resultó ser una delicia, Sherlock se sirvió otro plato y continuó comiendo mientras leía libro tras libro, resolviendo los casos con entusiasmo.

—Sherlock te dije que comieras un poco, un plato o dos están bien, toda la olla, no.

—No importa.

—Aunque eso te demuestra que puedes resolver casos y comer—rió el doctor.

—Son casos de libros, no de la vida real.

—Como tú digas, ya es tarde, deberías ir a la cama a dormir.

—El caso esta excelente.

—Sherlock.

—Un capítulo más—pidió el menor entre toses.

—No.

—Jawnnn

—No es no, deja el libro o me los llevaré y no los verás jamás—amenazó.

—Sabes que los encontraré.

—Esta bien—últimamente estaba cediendo mucho a los caprichos del menor—. Al menos deja que te frote esta crema en el pecho, evitará que la tos te moleste, y acabará con ese cómico tono de voz.

Dando un mudo asentimiento el detective se subió la camisa, sin dejar de leer.

—John esta fría y pegajosa—se quejó el detective apartando los ojos del libro.

—Ayudará.

—Esta muy fría.

—No seas quejica.

—En serio John.

No pudiendo ignorar por más tiempo las quejas del menor John tomó su temperatura.

—Tienes fiebre de nuevo—suspiró—. A la cama Sherlock—ordenó quitándole el libro de las manos.

—Pero…

—A la cama, ya mismo.

Con un mohín Sherlock obedeció, lanzándose a la cama molesto.

—Dame el libro.

—No, necesitas dormir, quédate ahí y te prepararé un té.

—No quiero té.

—Te lo tomarás porque yo lo digo.

—No.

Unos minutos después Sherlock tenía la taza en las manos.

—Sabe asqueroso—se quejó, escupiendo lo que había tomado en las sábanas.

—Es un té antigripal que conseguí en la farmacia—informó John quitándole la taza de las manos—.Dicen que hace bien y quería probarlo.

—Y yo soy tu sujeto de pruebas, te acusaré de envenenamiento—amenazó Sherlock dejándose caer sobre las almohadas.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó John repentinamente preocupado.

—Gripe.

—Te ha subido un poco la fiebre—alegó el doctor tocando su frente— ¿Qué sientes?

—Mucho sueño, John, me estoy muriendo.

—Nadie muere por una gripe, y tener sueño a estas horas es normal—dijo John aliviado, la fiebre no parecía muy grave después de todo, tratar de bajarla sería contraproducente para el control de la enfermedad.

—No para mi—contestó el detective pegándose a John.

—Lo se, sólo duerme, me quedaré contigo—prometió John recostándose a un lado de Sherlock, rodeándolo con un protector brazo.

Sherlock murmuró algo ininteligible y cerró los ojos, arrullado por las suaves caricias que dejaba ir John sobre su pecho y su calidez.

John Watson siempre lo cuidaría, siempre estaría ahí para él, así no lo quisiera, así protestase, porque John lo amaba, tan profundamente que las continuas demostraciones de amor que le brindaba solo eran la superficie de todo el amor que sentía por él.

Sonriendo por sus pensamientos Sherlock se dejó ir en un profundo sueño reparador.

N/A: espero que les halla gustado ^^.

Reviews?


End file.
